Quand minuit sonne!
by tia59287
Summary: Tally est une jeune fille normale, tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense, jusqu'au jour elle sera sauvée par l'organisation XIII. Mais pour quelle raison ont-ils fait ça? Ma toute première fanfiction avec en prime de l'action et peut être un amour.
1. 1Première sonnerie!

Minuit sonna, une jeune fille d'âgée de seize ans sortit d'une maison blanche qui ne se situait pas loin de la forêt. Elle sortait d'une fête entre amis de la cité du crépuscule. Elle n'aimait pas trop ce genre de soirée mais elle avait fait un certain effort pour sa meilleure amie, Sabrina. Elle lui devait bien ça alors que la plupart du temps elle était muette comme une tombe. Seulement, elle en avait vite était blasée et son amie avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était absolument pas le genre de soirée qu'elle rêvait. La musique était bien trop assourdissante et l'alcool trop abondante, elle préférait de loin les soirées ou on était tranquillement autour d'une table en parlant calmement et non en hurlant pour couvrir le son de ce Rock fou.

- **Tally**, hurla-t-on derrière elle.

La jeune fille qui marchait à vive allure sur le trottoir se stoppa net à l'appel de son nom. Elle fit volte face faisant valser légèrement son écharpe avec le vent. Un homme bizarre se tenait face elle, encapuchonné dans un grand manteau d'un rouge de très mauvais goût. Elle se demanda si ses amies lui faisaient une mauvaise blague mais la grandeur de l'homme était bien trop démesurée pour paraître humaine.

**- D'où connaissez-vous mon nom?** Finit par demander Tally d'une voix tremblante car il fallait reconnaître que l'homme était loin d'être rassurant.

- **Je te connais car on m'envoi pour venir te chercher**, déclara froidement l'encapuchonné, **alors ne fais pas d'histoire jeune fille.**

Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de la jeune fille. Que lui voulait-on? Elle n'était qu'une fille banale. Elle fit trois pas en arrière sans lâcher son ennemi de vu mais elle sentit que ça ne suffirait pas. Sans crier, elle s'élança à toute vitesse en direction de la forêt. Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés dansaient derrière elle en de parfaite ondulation et l'écharpe blanche en faisant de même. Le blouson noir de Tally n'était pas fermé non plus et sur le coup de la course folle, il virevoltait également derrière elle tout en laissant l'horrible froidure s'introduire dans la chaleur de la jeune fille.

Pourtant la chaleur n'était pas ce qui lui déclencha un violent frisson mais ce fut plutôt le rire sadique qu'elle entendit résonner derrière elle. Tout dans sa voix était menaçant et elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer de peur. Bon dieux! Que se passait-il à la fin?

Elle finit par atteindre la forêt qui avait un chemin qui menait à un vieux manoir abandonné. Malgré l'essoufflement soudain, elle s'élança à toute vitesse à travers les bois. Elle faisait bien attention ou ses pieds se posaient pour éviter de trébucher et donner ainsi à son agresseur tout le temps de la rejoindre. Elle sentait qu'il n'était pas loin d'elle mais elle n'osait pas se retourner, sa frousse aurait encore monter d'un cran et elle aurait été incapable de se contrôler et aurait finit effondrer sur le sol toute tremblotante.

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans le regard de la jeune fille brune en voyant la veille bâtisse se présentait devant elle. Chance pour elle, le portail était ouvert bien que ça restait anormal mais elle se voyait ml faire demi tour alors que son agresseur était toujours derrière elle.

Elle monta les marches du perron quatre à quatre avant de s'engouffrer dans la vieille demeure. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de regarder ce qui se passait aux alentours qu'elle vit un escalier se dressait devant elle. Elle l'emprunta toujours à vive allure et ouvrit la première porte qu'elle aperçut. Elle arriva dans une magique chambre très rassurante et vit un placard dans le mur un peu plus loin. Elle partit s'y cacher et tenta de calmer son inquiètante respiration pour faire un silence complet.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se cacher mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire d'autre face à ce monstre, elle n'était qu'une simple humaine sans défense.

**- Tu es prise au piège ma chérie**, siffla la même voix glaciale

Un gémissement de terreur transperça ses lèvres alors que de nouveaux tremblements la prenaient de la tête au pieds mais elle fit tout son possible pour garder un silence.

Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier, la peur monta de plus en plus. La porte de la chambre finit par s'ouvrir et une larme coula le long de la joue de Tally. Elle était cuite et elle était loin d'être discrète avec la peur qui transperçait ses lèvres à chaque respiration.

**- Alors poupée, tu veux jouer à cache cache**, ricana l'homme en ouvrant la porte du placard.

Il ne le laissa même pas le temps de se rendre de ce qui se passait, qu'il la saisit par le col de son chemisier et la souleva à plusieurs mètres du sol. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et plusieurs gémissements échappèrent un à un à ses lèvres.

**- Tu as été très impolie en me faussant compagnie de la sorte**, persifla l'homme toujours aussi froidement, **tu me vois contraint de te punir.**

Son visage était encore dissimulé par sa capuche et Tally n'eut pas le temps de voir son agresseur.

Soudainement, la pression sur son col disparut mais elle fut rapidement suivit par un énorme choc. Sa tête avait rencontré quelque chose de dur et ce n'était pas sans lui faire mal. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle avait été balancée contre un mur par l'homme. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues car c'était la fin de sa vie, elle allait mourir et dans d'atroces souffrances par dessus le marché.

- **Ne t'en prends pas à plus faible que toi**, hurla une voix inconnue de la jeune fille.

- **C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très sympa**, rajouta une autre voix plus rassurante mais inconnue également.

- **Vous?** Tonitrua l'agresseur.

Tally n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui se passait car une marée rouge envahissait son regard. Elle voulut bouger pour tenter de se dégager de sa cécité temporaire mais deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et l'obligèrent à rester allongé.

- **Ne bouge pas**, souffla une quatrième qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas mais c'était certainement la plus douce, **tu saignes beaucoup.**

Elle voulait bien le croire car elle commençait à se sentir efforique et quitter tout doucement la réalité.

Deux bras glissèrent en dessous de ses genoux et de son dos et elle aurait juré que c'était l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Son corps décolla du sol et resta planté dans celui de l'homme alors que sa tête se mit à tourner violement. Elle se sentit légèrement bouger dans les bras mais ne pu trop s'y attarder car elle tomba dans l'inconscience totale.


	2. 2Réveil mouvementé

Tally émergea enfin après plusieurs heures d'inconsciences. Ses petits yeux bleus très clairs s'ouvrir doucement sur une pièce particulièrement blanche. D'ailleurs le jour s'était levé car elle était trop éblouie pour pouvoir ouvrir tranquillement les yeux. Elle sentit une main froide se posait sur son poignet alors qu'un violent mal de tête la saisit.

Cette douleur lui rappela tout ce qui c'était passé la veille, la fin de la soirée, l'homme en rouge, son choc contre les murs et ses mystérieux sauveurs. Ni une ni deux, elle se releva brusquement. Grossière erreur !! La douleur s'accentua encore plus et elle du se tenir la tête entre les mains.

**Idiote**, déclara une voie amusée, **quand on se cogne la tête de cette façon, on ne se relève pas aussi brusquement.**

Tally réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette voix et quand elle réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle aperçut qu'elle était dans un grand salon blanc. L'homme qui lui avait parlé avait des cheveux rouges en pique ainsi que deux triangles noires sous les yeux. Son look interpella un peu plus la jeune fille. Mais ou était-elle atterrit?

**Je vais prévenir le chef que « la belle au bois dormant » s'est enfin éveillée**, déclara plus froidement un homme plus âgé que l'ancien avec des longues stresses noires.

Il sortit de la pièce mais Tally n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car une main s'agitait devant son visage. On dirait que le rouquin voulait attirer son attention.

**Eh oh la miss, tu sais parler ?** demanda-t-il en agitant toujours sa main.

**Qui êtes-vous **? dit la jeune fille en guise de réponse.

**On est tes sauveurs enfin**, déclara le roux fier de lui**, je m'appel Axel et je suis aussi « Rafale de flammes dansantes »**

**Rafale de quoi ?** demanda-t-elle toujours interloquée

**De-flam-mes-Dan-san-tes**, répondit de nouveau Axel comme à une gamine de primaire.

-**Axel ne nous la traumatise pas s'il te plait, le maître t'en voudrait**, annonça un jeune garçon blond appuyait contre le mur un peu plus loin.

Tally fut interpellée par ses beaux yeux bleus et elle se demanda bien qu'elle était son petit nom à lui dans cet asile de dingue.

**Et toi c'est quoi « beau regard »,** demanda Tally en rigolant nerveusement.

**Mais nan lui c'est Roxas, « la clef du destin »,** répondit Axel légèrement énervé.

Tally enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Tout cela ne devait être qu'un mauvais rêve et elle allait bientôt s'éveillait à la cité du crépuscule loin de tout ce cauchemar. Elle se pinça discrètement la main et sursauta en sentant la douleur. Tragédie !! Elle ne rêvait absolument.

**Eh non grosse cruche, tu ne rêves pas**, déclara une blonde dans la pièce d'une manière pas très sympathique.

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Tally se leva du fauteil en manquant de faire tomber Axel qui était assis juste à côté d'elle.

**D'où tu crois pouvoir me traiter de grosse cruche la décolorée**, hurla la jeune fille à son adresse.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune Tally s'emporta très vite. Dans sa famille, elle était très réputée pour son sang chaud, et sa facilité à se mettre en colère. Sans se soucier des autres, elle traversa la pièce à grande enjambée et se dirigea vers la porte qui s'offrait à elle. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et s'engouffra dans un couloir gris et beaucoup moins éclairé. C'était déjà mieux ainsi car au moins elle avait moins mal à la tête même si ça la lançait pas mal.

**Attends,** fit le dénommé Roxas en apparaissant devant elle dans une fumée noire.

Tally recula rapidement prise de peur et finit par s'enfuir le long du couloir. Depuis quand les gens pouvait se téléporter ? C'était la quatrième dimension ici. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait mais elle s'aventurait à l'aveuglette car elle ne connaissait rien de cet endroit.

Une main finit par lui saisir le poignet et elle fut forcée de se retourner.

**Lâche moi,** hurla-t-elle au blond qui la tenait fermement.

**Ecoute je sais que tout cela est nouveau pour toi mais tu devrais te calmer car on ne peut pas t'expliquer si tu t'enfuis à chaque fois,** déclara-t-il sereinement.

**M'expliquez quoi ? Que je suis une cruche ?** hurla Tally pleine de rage.

**Je m'excuse du comportement de Larxene, elle est toujours comme ça,** répondit toujours aussi calmement le blond.

La jeune brune en colère finit par se calmer et arrêta de bouger. Il valait mieux qu'elle rende les armes puisque de toute façon son adversaire n'avait pas l'air de se fatiguer. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui voulait ses gens mais une chose était sure, dès qu'elle verrait leur maître, il demanderait à ce qu'elle soit relâché immédiatement.

Roxas finit même par lui libérer le bras, il devait comprendre qu'elle rendait les armes mais l'occasion était trop tentante pour la jeune fille. Elle se remit à courir de nouveau vers une porte pas loin d'elle et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elle fut étonnée de constater que le blond porc épique ne l'avait pas suivit. Elle se retourna vers la salle pour détailler les lieux mais elle culbuta dans un homme vêtu lui aussi d'un long manteau noire.

**Bonjour Tally**, déclara une voie froide mais pas menaçante.

La tête de la jeune fille se leva avec crainte vers l'homme et elle découvrit ses yeux orangés à glacer le sang. Une longue chevelure argentée tombait élégamment dans son dos et sa peau était matte.

Il était accompagné de l'homme qui s'était trouvé dans la pièce peu de temps avant et qui l'avait appelé « la belle au bois dormant ». Elle les détailla tous les deux alors que l'homme à la chevelure argentée reprenait la parole.

- **Je m'appel Xemnas,** se présenta-t-il avec courtoisie**, je** **suis « le supérieur » et je crois qu'il faut que nous discutions tous les deux.**


End file.
